Island Intro
Island Intro (рус. Островное интро) — первый уровень первого хаба Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Игра начинается с интро кат-сцены, которая несколько раз плавно переходит на сам уровень и обратно. При повторном прохождении кат-сцены не воспроизводятся. Это один из нескольких начальных уровней, в которых присутствуют подсказки, учащие игрока основам игры (при игре на время подсказки исчезают). Темой уровня является тропический остров из Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, но на фоне играет музыка из джунглевых уровней Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strickes Back. Также на уровне присутствуют дома, имитирующего дом Крэша. Кроме того, это первый уровень за всю историю серии, во время которого играют кат-сцены. В отличие от интро-уровня из Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, этот уровень полноценен и имеет весь набор собираемых предметов: кристалл, драгоценный камень и реликты. Также это единственный уровень в игре, в котором для получения платинного реликта обязательно к применению усиление супер подкат. Список подсказок # «Follow the wumpa fruit! Collect 100 wumpa fruit to earn an extra life» (рус. Следуй за вумпа фруктами! Собери 100 вумпа фруктов чтобы заработать дополнительную жизнь.); # «Press B to spin and break crates!» (рус. Жми B чтобы кружится и разламывать ящики!); # «Press A to jump!» (рус. Жми A чтобы прыгать!); # «Bouncy crates allow you to bounce on them several times before breaking» (рус. Пружинящие ящики позволяют вам прыгать на них несколько раз до того, как они сломаются); # «Crates can be stacked. Spin or jump on them to get past» (рус. Ящики могут быть нагромождены друг на друга. Разломайте их кружением или прыжком чтобы пройти.); # «Do not spin TNT crates or they will explode! Jump on them to start the timer» (рус. Не разрушайте TNT ящики кружением или они взорвутся! Прыгните на них чтобы начать обратный отсчёт до взрыва); # «Break the Aku Aku crate to summon me. I will protect you from one hit» (рус. Разломай ящик с Аку-Аку чтобы призвать меня. Я защищу тебя от одного удара.); # «Press A two times to jump even higher» (рус. Жми A чтобы прыгнуть ещё выше.); # «Press R while jumping to body slam. This breaks steel crates» (рус. Жми R во время прыжка чтобы упасть телом вниз. Это разрушает стальные ящики.); # «The Crash crate will give you an extra life» (рус. Ящик с Крэшем даст вам дополнительную жизнь.); # «Hold A while bouncing to bounce even higher» (рус. Жми A во время прыгания на пружинистых ящиках чтобы отпрыгнуть ещё выше.); # «Press R while running to slide» (рус. Жми R во время бега чтобы сделать подкат.); # «TNT crates can break other crates. Just jump on one to start the timer» (рус. TNT ящики могут разрушать другие ящики. Просто прыгни на него чтобы запустить обратный отсчёт до взрыва.); # «Spin the slot crate before it becomes unbreakable!» (рус. Разрушьте кружением слот-ящик перед тем, как он станет не разрушаемым!); # «Do not touch green nitro crates or they will explode!» (рус. Не прикасайтесь к зелёным нитро ящикам или они взорвутся!); # «The green nitro switch box destroys all nitro crates in a level» (рус. Отключатель зелёных нитро ящиков уничтожает все нитро ящики на уровне.); # «Did you collect the purple crystal? Did you break all of the crates?» (рус. Собрали ли вы пурпурный кристалл? Разломали ли вы все ящики?). Галерея Intro-Cutscene-(SS-1).png|Начальная кат-сцена. Появляется один раз и только при старте новой игры. «''Глубоко в сердце гиперпространства…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-2).png|«''Этот некомпетентный Нео Кортекс. Он ничего не может сделать правильно! Его последний план по уменьшению Земли с треском провалился! Ты был…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-3).png|«''…великолепен в делах зла все эти годы, Н. Тропи''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-4).png|«''Благодарю вас, мой господин''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-5).png|«''Вот почему я доверяю тебе задание по присвоению мне вселенской власти''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-6).png|«''Великолепно, Ука-Ука, я польщён! И у меня есть идеальный план''» Island_Intro-(SS-1).png|Начало уровня при первом прохождении. Спереди Крэша находится таблица с подсказкой. Island_Intro-(SS-2).png|Начало при повторном прохождении. Теперь за подсказкой появляются жёлтые часы, при прикосновении с которыми начинается прохождение уровня на время. Island_Intro-(SS-3).png|Пример подсказки. При прикосновении таблички, на экран выводится текстовое окошко с Аку-Аку и самой подсказкой. Island_Intro-(SS-4).png|При первом прохождении здесь заканчивается первый сегмент уровня. По прохождению за пределы экрана справа (камера останавливается на этом моменте) начинается продолжение кат-сцены. Intro-Cutscene-(SS-7).png|«''Позвольте мне воспользоваться моими силами времени и пространства, чтобы заглянуть в будущее…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-8).png|«''Конечно! Так как эти жалкие бандикуты продолжают мешаться у нас под ногами, мы сможем положить этому конец заставив их перейти на нашу сторону. И я знаю того,…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-9).png|«''…кто прекрасно подходит для этой работы''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-10).png|«''Новобранец?» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-11).png|«Верно. Встречайте моё секретное оружие''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-12).png|«''Я Н. Транс, мастер гипноза!» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-13).png|«Тем временем…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-14).png|«''Крэш, помогииииии!» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-15).png| Intro-Cutscene-(SS-16).png| Intro-Cutscene-(SS-17).png|«Крэш! Вставай! Коко и Кранч были похищены! Найди мне силовой кристалл, чтобы я смог посмотреть что происходит! Скорее!» Island_Intro-(SS-5).png|Первый и единственный на уровне чек-поинт. Island_Intro-(SS-6).png|Кристалл. Island_Intro-(SS-7).png|Нитро ящик и отключатель данного типа ящиков Island_Intro-(SS-8).png|Конец уровня и драгоценный камень. При первом прохождении после прохода в вортекс начинается последняя часть кат-сцены. Intro-Cutscene-(SS-18).png|«О, нет! Берегись, Крэш!» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-19).png|«Я держу тебя, Крэш!» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-20).png|«Что-то удерживает Крэша. Нам нужно больше силы!» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-21).png|«Этот вортекс, должно быть, дело рук Н. Тропи''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-22).png|«''Наконец-то я захватил этого чёртового бандикута!» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-23).png| Intro-Cutscene-(SS-24).png|«Я наконец-то я схватил всех вас, надоедливых бандикутов! Не окажешь ли честь, Н. Транс?» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-25).png|«С удовольствием!» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-26).png|«Где-то в другом месте гиперпространства…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-27).png|«''Это отняло почти всё силу что у меня была, Крэш. Хорошо что ты заполучил силовой кристалл до того, как тебя затянуло в вортекс. Однако, мне…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-28).png|«''…понадобится гораздо больше кристаллов, если мы собираемся положить конец планам Н. Тропи''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-29).png|«''Этот парящий остров впереди позволит нам отправится в различные миры для поиска кристаллов. Надеюсь, мы сможем найти Коко и…''» Intro-Cutscene-(SS-30).png|«''…Кранча и остановить Н. Тропи!''» Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Категория:Уровни Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced/Первый хаб